This disclosure relates to a machine tool, in particular a reaming tool for the fine machining of bores. Machine tools of this type have a tool holder which rotates relative to a workpiece to be machined and a tool axis. A plurality of cutting inserts are removably attached to the tool holder, the active cutting edges of the cutting inserts having a common cutting circle which is coaxial to the tool axis.
Reaming is a machining process with geometrically defined cutters, wherein contrary to solid drilling or boring the work is done only with small chipping cross sections in already processed bores. The over-dimensions or reaming additions in the diameter are typically in the range from 0.1 to 0.5 mm. A reaming tool should guarantee a high boring quality for a plurality of components, with minimal tolerances in diameter as well as in the form and position of the bores and their roughness. In order to keep the precision of the boring within the range of some micrometers, reaming tools are typically individually adapted to the processing task. This precision may generally be obtained by a precisely defined grinding of cutting bodies, which are solidly connected to the tool holder. In order to improve the performance, also the lining of cutting bodies has been positively used, wherein releasable cutting bodies after grinding have to be dismounted again for coating and then again mounted in their original insert seat, in order to keep the required tolerances. After the end of the standby period, a new provision of the machine tool with new cutting bodies according to above process has to be performed. The effort required for handling, cleaning and logistics is thus very high. Individually controllable insert seats may compensate the tolerances, but the effort required for providing such adjusting devices and setting each individual cutting insert is high.